Young Love
by BlueKing6
Summary: Gabrielles POV, starts a few days after the second task in GOF. Harry x Gabrielle other relationships to come, making it up as I go along. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If anyone catches any screw ups with the French accents, please tell me :)

Gabrielle sat up in her bed, her long silver hair flowing down her back, she was wearing a dirty white T-shirt, and ripped pajama pants. The outfit is really not what anyone would expect when they thought of a beautiful Veela girl, but her parents refused to pay for her and Fleur unless it was desperate, not because they were mean, but because since they were already spoiled by beauty, they didn't need to be spoiled by wealth too. She didn't care though, this was her private quarters on the Beauxbatons Carriage. She got up yawning and stretched, she walked across the cramped room to her brown wardrobe, which had a large, dirty square mirror perched on top of it. Her hair was in its usual perfect condition, and her face, without the careful makeup she liked to apply, had a much more natural and innocent look. Her eyes were big, bigger than her sisters and most other Veela, and they were cerulean blue, making her look, as her sister put it, adorable. But she did not want to look adorable, she wanted to be beautiful like her big sister was, and had always been.

Fleur had guys flocking her when she was Gabrielle's age, and even though Gabrielle did get her fair share of guys, it was nothing compared to what Fleur got. Even now, every guy can only focus on Fleur, never her. She stopped herself, she was being spoiled, she was part Veela and she knew she was beautiful, but she couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards Fleur. Gabrielle had only made contact with two guys over this entire trip, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Ron hardly paid any attention to her at all as he was obsessed with Fleur, but Harry had saved her, and he even talked to her whenever he saw her. Her heart belonged to him, and it would always, but he would never accept it and she knew it. She was 8, he was 14, and to make matters worse, she had serious competition with a girl a year younger than Harry who was quite pretty, and to make matters even worse, this girl was Ron Weasley's sister, so Harry and her would be in very close contact. The only good thing was the he was oblivious to her, for now, so she just had to act… She would never be pleased with herself if she didn't, there would always be some 'what if I had done it' ringing through her head. She picked her brush, she had to make herself look better than she ever had before, if she were to-. She was cut off mid thought by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said brightly, thinking it was her sister.

The door opened. "Gabrielle?" said a voice all too familiar, but it did not belong to her Veela sister. Her heart both fell and fluttered at the same time. She turned around and her worst fears were confirmed, Harry Potter was standing in the doorway. _Well maybe I don't look that bad,_ she thought hopefully, but that flicker of hope was squashed when she looked down and saw herself barefoot, wearing a stained T-shirt, with a huge soda stain imprinted across her chest, and her ripped up blue pants with rips in all the wrong places exposing her duck patterned underpants, she couldn't possibly look worse.

"Erm," he said awkwardly, "Is this a bad time?"

Gabrielle was petrified, she wished she could just disappear as she saw Harry's eyes sweep over her, thankfully, Harry took that as a yes and said, "Well… erm… bye?"

"Bye," Gabrielle muttered almost inaudibly, Harry walked out and the moment the door closed behind him, she stumbled backwards a few steps and fell onto her bed. _After that_, she thought, _I will never leave the carriage again. He will probably tell everyone he knows and I will have to force myself into exile, wander the forbidden forest to live a meager, lonely life_… She pondered that idea for a while until her sisters light voice woke her from her trance, "_Gabby? Can I come in?_" Fleur only called Gabrielle Gabby when she knew she was distressed.

The silence that answered was interrupted by the door opening. _"Gabby, Harry told me that he cam-"_

Gabrielle snorted.

"_What_?" Fleur said defensively.

"_Of course he talks to you, like every other guy here, they ALWAYS talk to you, but never to me!_" Gabrielle said still laying flat on her back on the bed.

"_That is what this is about?_" Fleur said laughing, "_Oh Gabby, you are such a drama queen._"

"_NO I'M NOT!"_ shouted Gabrielle sitting up quickly.

"_You get just as much attention as I did when I was younger, but you ignore it because it is from guys your age… Gabby, you're eight, 20 year old boys aren't going to be banging down your door._"

Gabrielle looked offended and on the verge of saying something back, but her face dampened as she fell back onto her bed again.

A flicker of understanding passed through Fleur's eyes, and she sat down on the bed next to Gabrielle, "_This is not about the other guys, this is about Harry isn't it?"_

Gabrielle didn't respond.

"_How cute!"_ said Fleur beaming, "B_ut I don't think they have wedding dresses in your size,_" she poked Gabrielle in the stomach as she said this, causing Gabrielle to burst into a fit of giggles, but she quickly returned to her somber state and replied glumly, "_But he would never have me, I am too young_."

"_Too young to get intimate,"_ Fleur said causing Gabrielle to blush, "_but Veela mature quickly, it is not uncommon for 12 year old Veela to get with 17 year old men, and anyways Gabby, I do not think the merpeople would have released you if Harry hadn't rescued you. He is the only guy I would be comfortable with you having, and I am sure Mama and Papa would agree."_

"_Why is that?"_

"_Because, you were not his to save, and he never even knew you or me, in fact, I was very rude to him at first, but he saved you anyways, risking his friend's safety, his personal standing, and his life. You are a charming girl Gabby, and if he got know you, I am sure he would love you more than any other guy would."_

Gabrielle beamed and hugged her sister, "_Thank you Fleur."_

Fleur patted her on her head and said, "_You are welcome, now get dressed, it is late enough already, you should have been up hours ago."_

A/N: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is going to be pretty fluffy for a while between Gabrielle and Harry as Gabrielle is afraid to be too abrupt and Harry is, well, Harry and as you know he isn't the best when it comes to girls… Any matchups people want to suggest in a review is fine.

Gabrielle woke up the next morning happier than she had been in weeks. She walked to her closet humming to herself as she dressed herself in the light blue uniform of Beauxbatons. She put her long hair in a pony tail then she put on her hat and inspected herself in the mirror. Strands of her silver hair were tucked behind her ear and her blue eyes were sparkling. Her hand instinctively reached for the makeup she kept on her dresser, but she pulled it back, noticing in the mirror that her face already seemed to have makeup on it, she remembered not too long ago Fleur had mentioned something about this, she'd ask her later. Instead, she reached for her favorite perfume, she smelt it and smiled, it was her favorite scent, vanilla sugar, she sprayed herself with it and when she finished she returned it to its spot and smelt her hair which smelt as fragrant as a bouquet of flowers. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, _Now I just have to play it cool, I can't be too strong on Harry, or he may get freaked out… _

"_Gabrielle! Come on!_" Fleur's voice echoed into her head as she heard two loud raps on the door.

"_Almost finished!_" Gabrielle said, quickly running to her bedside table pulling out a small silver necklace that her Veela grandmother had given her, she kissed it for luck and then put it on. She walked out into the small hallway of the carriage where her sister was waiting for her, wearing an identical uniform, she said "_Come on Gabrielle, let's go to Hogsmeade_."

"_Why there?"_ Gabrielle asked, "_We have never gone before."_

Fleur started walking and Gabrielle tagged behind, "_Well, that is part of the reason, I have heard some really nice things about it from some of our classmates, and also,_" her voice dropped into an undertone, "_Someone you know might be there_." Gabrielle beamed, and her spirits soared as they left the carriage, it was a perfect day, the golden sun was shining bright, she knew nothing could go wrong.

_Later, in Hogsmeade_

"_How much do we have to spend?"_ Gabrielle asked.

"_Around…_" she rummaged through her purse, "_8 sickles, I would like to save the galleon in case of an emergency."_

"_Here_," Fleur said, putting 3 sickles in Gabrielles hand, "_Use it well. I will be at The Three Broomsticks if you need me."_

"_Thank you!_" Gabrielle said happily taking the silver and stowing it away, a little bit later, the two girls were separated, Gabrielle followed a group of Gryffindor's into a big store called Honeydukes Sweet Shop where she saw Ron and Hermione at a sweets stand.

"Hello Ron, Hermione," she said brightly to them as she joined them at the stand. Ron turned towards her and looked around, probably looking for Fleur, Gabrielle thought with a slight twinge of annoyance. Hermione turned around smiled at her, "Hi Gabrielle, how have you been?"

"I'm good, have you seen Harry," Gabrielle said rather quickly, looking around hopefully. Hermione looked at her curiously for a minute and then said, "He went off to the robe shop, so he should be back soon, why?"

Gabrielle had suddenly realized how intimidating Hermione looked, she was a good head taller than her, and Gabrielle's voice abandoned her on the spot, she stared at Hermione for a second before replying to Hermione in a small voice, "I wanted to ask him… how… to… erm.. clean things…" her voice grew softer and softer with each word before becoming an almost inaudible whisper.

Hermione frowned slightly and Ron, having not seen Fleur, had gone back to examining the candy. _GABRIELLE! _She screamed to herself, _how… how… STUPID, to clean things? _Gabrielle began to get worried, Hermione was looking at her funny, which probably meant that she thought Gabrielle was stupid. She tried to smile but only managed a lip twitch. She stood there awkwardly until she heard someone say, "There you are Hermione, Ron, erm…. Gabrielle, why are you here?"

"Oh," Hermione said smiling slightly, "She wanted to ask you how to clean things."

Gabrielle blushed, her courage had fled her, she wanted to run away. She looked up and saw Harry with a pink bag in his hand, she could see the folds of a brightly colored outfit, her heart plummeted… He was seeing someone else, she knew it, that was a present for some other girl, but what could she expect, Harry had no interest in her. She bit her lip as she fought back tears at her sudden realization, and managed to choke out, "I-I've got to g-go, F-Fleur wants me,"

She barely managed to hold back the tears as she ran out of the shop, and the moment the doors closed, she released them. She couldn't stop crying, so she ran into an alley between Honeydukes and Zonkos, sat down and cried. Her eyes shut as her body shook. She was going to run away and live life as a hermit, there was no point in being happy, or having a pleasurable life, if she couldn't share it with Harry.

"Gabrielle…" she heard a gentle voice say, it was Hermione.

She stopped crying immediately and tried to say nonchalantly, "What?"

"Do you like Harry?" she asked gently.

"Is it that obvious?" she said frowning.

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes, but don't worry, Harry and Ron are both daft when it comes to signals, but I promise you I won't tell either of them. However, I am sorry for mocking you in there, I didn't know it would make you cry."

"No," she sniffled, "It isn't that. It is because of the…" Gabrielle trailed off and began to tear up again, Hermione held her shoulder and told her to calm down.

"Gabrielle, go find your sister and go back to the carriage, I am sure this has been a long day," Hermione gave her a hug and walked away.

Gabrielle composed herself and wiping her tears on her sleeve, she went and found Fleur at the Three Broomsticks.

_"Can we leave?"_ Gabrielle asked.

"Ok," Fleur said sounding worried at the change in Gabrielle's tone since they had last talked, she left the money on the table and asked, _"What happened?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it_," Gabrielle sniffed.

They walked back to the castle in silence and as they approached the carriage she heard Harry's voice call out from behind her, "Gabrielle! I got you something because of my… erm… intrusion to your privacy yesterday," Gabrielle had turned around by this point and noticed him turn a little red, he quietly handed her a pink bag. She looked inside and saw it was a small pink set of pajamas, she squealed with delight and hugged Harry, her head buried in his chest. He awkwardly patted her on the head and when Gabrielle finally let go, he said "Well… bye then," and walked off towards the castle. Gabrielle beamed, the little hermit hove she had pictured herself in earlier was replaced with a beautiful chateau, as she thought about how wonderful her life in that house would be shared with Harry, until her sister said "Gabrielle, are you coming?"

Gabrielle snapped back to reality, and said kind of dazed, "Oh… right," she followed her sister into the carriage, went to her room, put on her new pajamas and went to sleep, dreaming about the beautiful house that her and Harry would one day live together in.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is a short little chapter without much fluff, its main purpose is to show the bond Fleur and Gabrielle have which I don't think is expressed enough in a lot of Gabrielle fics, except for in some cases where it is expressed a little too much. And thank you everyone for your reviews, especially my reoccurring reviewers, Silo666, Marshall88, Slytherin66, and JohnnyK55555. I also thank everyone who subscribed to and favorite my story._

_Review Response_

_Karl Skywalker, thanks a bunch for your review and your input, I plan to be nice to Ginny (However, there will be a little of tension between her and Gabrielle later on), I don't have anything against her ^^, but what do you mean about her being sister to Harry? And I am probably going to go with a Hermione/Ron curve, and Ginny I was planning to do with Dean, but I had forgotten about Neville, I might try that._

"I love you Gabrielle," Harry said, brushing his lips against hers, Gabrielle fell back on the bed as Harry got in with her. Gabrielle was looking at Harry with longing, and she took his hand it put it on her chest, Harry's fingers began to undo the top of her light blue robes when there was suddenly a bright flash of light, and Harry turned into a very obese Ron who was staring down at her. The vision snapped out of focus and Gabrielle woke with a start, her eyes were wide and her face was pale, a small bead of sweat fell off of her forehead.

"_Fleur, we need to talk_," Gabrielle said, sitting down on the sofa in the sitting room of the Beauxbatons carriage, Fleur looked at her, mildly surprised at her abruptness, but said, "_If you want, but first, happy birthday!."_

It took Gabrielle a moment to comprehend, she had completely forgotten, today was her birthday. "_Oh… Right," _she said rather dazedly, "_Thanks, I completely forgot."_

"_What is on your mind?"_ Fleur asked, putting a book she had been reading on the table.

Gabrielle glanced around nervously, a multitude of Beauxbatons students were in the sitting room. A few of them had glanced up when Gabrielle entered the room, and a small amount of them were watching the conversation taking place, but many others had been unperturbed by her appearance. However, this was classified, so she dropped her voice and asked, "_Can we go to my room?"_

Fleur nodded and followed Gabrielle to her room. The second the door shut Gabrielle burst open, "_I had a dream,_" she cried, running to her bed and hiding her face in her pillow.

Fleur was momentarily puzzled, but she had an idea or two of what Gabrielle meant, "_About what?_" she asked gently, sitting down on the bed.

Gabrielle shook her head, Fleur sighed, "_Gabby, I am your sister, if anyone can relate to this, wouldn't it be me?"_

Gabrielle hesitated, but she finally responded, her voice muffled by the pillow, "Airee."

Gabrielle was having second thoughts, what would Fleur think of her if she told her? She was the closest person she had in this world since she only saw her parents over the summer. She didn't have any very close friends at Beauxbatons, especially not anyone who could relate to her, they were all human. Fleur was exactly like her, looks, blood, and brain. Gabrielle always unintentionally matched Fleur's marks at school, the two girls were identical in looks with the exception of Gabrielle's eyes which were considerably bigger than Fleur's, and they were both quarter-veela. If Gabrielle severed the bond they had, her life would be empty, with or without Harry. For as long as she could remember, Gabrielle went to Fleur for everything. If she was having problems with something, she would consult Fleur before even her parents.

"_Will you sit up?"_ Fleur asked her, "_You're overreacting again."_

Gabrielle reluctantly sat up but said defiantly, crossing her arms "_I don't overreact_!"

"_Gabby, don't get mad, but you always overreact,_" Fleur said lightly, "_Might I remind you of a few days ago when you thought Harry was seeing someone else because of a bag?_"

"_But it was pink!_" Gabrielle cried.

Fleur laughed and asked her, "_What dream did you have_?"

Gabrielle paled and after a moment's hesitation she slowly recounted the dream, and when she finished she was unable to meet Fleur's eyes and was astounded when she heard Fleur laugh.

"_What?_" Gabrielle asked quietly.

"_You said he began to take off your shirt, I am just trying to understand why, there is nothing under there,"_ Fleur said laughing.

"Fleur!" Gabrielle cried, "You're so mean!" In truth, Gabrielle was relieved, but slightly unsurprised, at how lightly Fleur was taking this. Fleur always knew how to lighten the mood, even if it meant making fun of her, something she couldn't expect her parents to do.

"Gabby, you know it's true," Fleur said smiling, "But really, I had a few dreams like that when I was growing, it is normal for Veela. We mature quickly; I started having dreams like that shortly after I stopped needing to wear make-up. Is it the same for you?"

"_Yes,"_ Gabrielle said, sighing with relief, _"I was going to ask you about that."_

_"That is all it is, you are growing up,"_ Fleur said, "_The dreams will end as quickly as they started, at least, they did for me, and you will begin to find out you will no longer need to bathe or put on make-up. Your Veela blood keeps you clean and sweet-smelling, and it absorbs the color of your make-up, and if you want to change the color of your it, you simply go over it with a different color."_

"_So when was the last time you bathed Fleur?_" Gabrielle asked.

Fleur smirked, "_It_ _has been a while. Of course I don't tell guys that, they wouldn't understand."_

"_Thank you, Fleur,"_ Gabrielle said beaming at her sister. Fleur leaned over and gave her a hug, after a moments embrace Gabrielle wrinkled her nose and piped up smiling, "_Maybe you should take a shower Fleur."_

"_Oh, shut up,"_ Fleur said laughing, while playfully slapping Gabrielle on the back of her head.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: _

_Zicou – Thanks for your review, and I did notice that shortly after I published the first chapter, but like how Fleur got a job at Gringott's to improve her English, I just decided that the same principle applies well here, but I probably should have clarified that. However, if it is harder for you to read, I'd be more than happy to change that. And to be completely honest, I am not sure if Gabrielle CAN speak English… but that's not going to stop me!_

_Karl Skywalker – Ah, I see that now, and I have a pretty good plan one how I am going to work out the whole love Triangle. What is funny is this, I was like you, I loved the Harry/Ginny pairing, until I re-read the 7__th__ book for the third time, and I just started to LOATHE the pairing, not the individuals, just the pairing, and I really don't know why :/. _

_Slytherin66 – I'm glad that you like the moments between the two girls, I have been trying to make that a big part of the story since I think there are not enough Fleur and Gabrielle bonding stories._

1 Month Later

Gabrielle walked with her sister towards the enormous castle, with the sun peeking over the tops of the many trees of the Forbidden Forest behind her, its golden light making the castle seem to glow. It was times like this that Gabrielle thought that Hogwarts was even prettier than Beauxbatons, of course she would never say this out loud to her fellow classmates who were adamant that no school could be prettier than Beauxbatons. Her mind began to drift as she thought of a romantic walk along the lake shore, the great castle looming over them, and the sunlight dancing on the waves. She would love to share the moment with Harry who she had seen very little of recently, but she didn't worry about it because Harry has been a lot nicer than he used to be. Even Hermione was starting to warm up to her, but Ron seemed to be oblivious to her. He was scary.

"_Fleur! There you are!_" Said a powerful voice in French. Gabrielle turned around to see the imposing figure of Madame Maxime hurrying towards them, she was quite a ways away, but she sounded as if she were right behind them.

_"Fleur, we need to discuss the next task, I have just found out some crucial information," _Madame Maxime said, finally catching up with thetwo girls and then she added, "_Oh, and Gabrielle, Headmaster Dumbledore would like a word with you, he told me he would be waiting for you in the Entrance Hall_."

_"Oh, sure"_ Fleur responded sadly, she turned towards Gabrielle and said, "_Goodbye Gabrielle, see you later._"

Gabrielle watched Fleur leave, her entire body numb, why did Dumbledore want her? She slowly began to walk towards the castle, dreading every footstep. She did something wrong, she was going to get banned from the campus forever, '_but where can I go?' _ She thought to herself. She couldn't stay on campus, so her parents would have to come to Hogsmeade to pick her up… They would kill her. Her trembling hand took hold of the door to the castle, and she opened it, and saw Dumbledore pacing the hall, he turned at the sound and said, "Ah! Miss Delacour!" and noting her look, he added, "Don't worry you aren't in any trouble."

Gabrielle let out an audible sigh of relief and gave Dumbledore a small smile, he chuckled and said, "Walk with me to my office, we have a few things to discuss."

Dumbledore began to talk to Gabrielle animatedly about lemon drops, a muggle candy, until they approached a stone gargoyle. "One moment Miss Delacour," he said, turning towards the gargoyle and then saying in a strong voice, "Flibberwigg."

Gabrielle giggled at the password, as the gargoyle jumped back and revealed a spiral staircase.

"But Dumbledore," Gabrielle said, "I don't like lemons, don't they have any other flavors?"

Dumbledore sighed and led her up the stairs, "I asked them through muggle post whether they would or not just the other day, I have not yet received their response, but I will be sure to inform you once I do."

"Ok!" Gabrielle said smiling cheerfully at him as she was led into his office. It was very big, far more impressive than the Beauxbatons Headmasters office, however, that may just be because of Dumbledore's interesting taste in design. Delicate silver instruments placed all around the circular room, many floating aimlessly through the air, and a great red bird sitting happily on a stand.

"Have a seat if you please," Dumbledore said, beckoning to the chair in front of his desk. Gabrielle sat down and once she was down the bird flew over to her and landed on her shoulder.

Dumbledore gave her a warm smile, "I see Fawkes like you, I must say, I am not surprised. You being part Veela gives you a far better understanding to our avian friends than most humans. However, that is not why I called you here, you see, you have already started your term at Beauxbatons, but this tournament has interfered greatly. Madame Maxime has asked me to find a tutor for you so you don't get too far behind, it can't be your sister due to her competing in the tournament, and the other students at your school are having enough trouble on their own keeping up with their schoolwork."

Dumbledore picked up a piece of parchment on his table and handed it to her, "This is a list of students that I have found to be good, hard-working students, and that have agreed to help you."

Gabrielle took the list and without even looking at it asked, "Harry Potter?"

Dumbledore chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling, "I thought you might say that. I am afraid not, he, like your sister, is quite caught up in the tournament, and-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in," Dumbledore said, the door pulled back to reveal Harry. He surveyed the room and when he saw who else was in it, his gaze quickly flickered to Dumbledore his cheeks getting slightly rosy, and he stood there shuffling awkwardly. '_Aww, I make him feel awkward,' _she thought happily. "Bonjour Harry!" Gabrielle said beaming at him, "I was just asking Dumbledore if you could be my tutor!"

Dumbledore smiled, "And like I said Miss Delacour. He is busy with the tournament."

"No, it's no problem," Harry said, "I can do it."

"What about your classwork?"

"Hermion- erm, I-I can find away" Harry said. Dumbledore smiled at him and responded, "Very well Mr. Potter."

Dumbledore pulled a large stack of books out from under his desk, and he put them on the table. "These are all of the textbooks of the courses she is taking. All of them you have taken before, so you should be able to understand them. I will go ahead and have Dobby take them to the common room. Here is the syllabus, Maxime will administer the tests to Gabrielle, and her next one is fairly soon"

He looked at the two of them and continued, "You can either take a break at the Great Hall or proceed up to the common room and work while the main student body is eating."

Harry scanned the syllabus and Gabrielle got up and stood behind him, she read it over and said, "Wow Harry, it looks we are going to have to spend a LOT of time together."

She gave him a bright smile and grabbed his arm, "Let's go get started!"

Dumbledore watched the two leave his office, and he asked himself, _Was that a good idea?_ He knew what they were both thinking, and of course, he trusted Harry, but Gabrielle… she had some plans running through her head.


	5. Chapter 5

I am REALLY sorry for the long time for this update… Had an epic writers block the first few weeks and I failed to come back to the story for a few months after that. I'm not going to respond to reviews on this chapter, as I have no clue where I left off :/ sorry about this guys. I'll try to be more active from here on out. (Please note, there will probably be a few incomplete words in this chapters, -ex. Incoplete- due to the fact my laptop keys are sticking ) This is going to be a REALLY short chapter, I swear I'll post a long one tomorrow or the day after, where Harry and Gabrielle will finally be alone for better or for worse.

Gabrielle was sad, the lesson she had been looking forward to had been cancelled. Harry had come out of the Great Hall and told her that he wouldn't be able to do it today because he had to write a paper, and they would make it up tomorrow. She had spent most of the day thinking about it in the library. Now she was trudging back to the Beauxbaton carriage when a tragic though struck her, what if Harry was lying to her and he just didn't want to see her? She tried to shake the thought off but it kept creeping into her subconscious causing a wave of depression to sweep over her.

"_Gabrielle, what's wrong?" _A bell-like voice called in French from behind her. Gabrielle turned and saw her sister approaching her from the castle.

Gabrielle shrugged, "_Nothing," _she said, her voice quivering, undermining the fib she had told.

"_What did Dumbledore say? Was it something bad?" _Fleur asked, her long strides quickly covering the distance between her and her sulking sister.

"_You don't need to know_," Gabrielle said. Fleur didn't respond, and after a few seconds Gabrielle spilled everything.

Fleur sighed, "_I should have known it was something stupid_."

Gabrielle looked offended, "_It isn't stupid!"_

Fleur smiled and patted Gabrielle on the head, "_Just ask him tomorrow if he was telling you the truth."_

Gabrielle frowned, "_I guess I could try that_," she said, a few seconds passed with the two girls walking in silence.

"_Do you think he likes me?"_ Gabrielle asked suddenly.

Fleur hesitated for a moment, piecing together the right words, "_I think he likes you more than he is willing to admit to himself and to others. I don't think anything is going to happen between you two for a while, unless you try to hard or he loses his self-control."_

Gabrielle nodded, "_Why can't he admit it?"_

Once again, Fleur paused, "_Erm, it's probably because in his eyes and probably most of the school, you are still a little girl, don't forget, you are only nine. Any romantic thought he'd have of you he would instantly shun and suppress."_

Gabrielle frowned, _"I thought you said age wasn't important with veela?"_

"_Well it isn't, but England is very unaccustomed to the culture of Veela, and nine is still fairly young even for a Veela. Dumbledore would understand I'm sure, Hermione might, but everyone else has probably never read a single book about a Veela. All I'm saying is when you do meet up with Harry tomorrow, can you control yourself? You are going to be putting a massive amount of mental turmoil on poor Harry if you are too flirtatious with him."_

Gabrielle sighed and said, _"Ok, but what if he finds someone else."_

Fleur gave her a hug and replied, _"Don't worry Gabby, he won't."_

They entered the carriage and shortly afterwards, the lights turned out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Do you remember my Authors Note on the last chapter? Disregard it please, it's not very honest. Granted, this chapter has none of what was promised in the authors note of last chapter, but it IS one of my more eventful chapters, and does add some complexity to the story, hope you enjoy.

Gabrielle stood in front of the mirror and scrutinized herself. What would she look best in for her lesson with Harry? She dug through a chest that lay at the foot of her bed and threw aside countless outfits she had brought from France. After a couple minutes of searching she found what she wanted. A light blue skirt. An extremely short light blue skirt. She smiled and put it on, _perfect, _she thought to herself. She quickly put it on along with an extremely skimpy version of the Beauxbatons uniform, she then slipped her feet into a pair of blue flats and scrambled out the door. She ran to the door of her sister's room and knocked once then entered.

"Fleur!" Gabrielle said running in, "_How do I look_?"

Fleur, who had been brushing her hair in the vanity looked up and after a moments examination she said in a flat voice, "_I'm happy to see you took my advice._"

Gabrielle blushed and quickly stammered, "_I'm sorry, but-_"

Fleur cut her off with the wave of her hand and smiled at her, "_You look great Gabrielle, don't change it, we'll talk later._"

Gabrielle beamed, gave her sister a hug and quickly departed.

Finding the Gryffindor tower was easier said than done, she knew it was on the seventh floor, but the problem was the only part of the school she had ever been in were the Great Hall, and the short trip up the Grand Staircase to get to Dumbledore's office. Naturally, she got lost within minutes. After traveling down another deserted corridor, Gabrielle was beginning to lose hope. She approached a door that lay at the end of the corridor and tried the knob, it wouldn't move, she stamped her feet in frustration and growled, "Why won't you open!"

"Because, you're being very rude to me," said a cheerful voice. Gabrielle was surprised, doors didn't talk at Beauxbatons, recovering her composure she gave an annoyed reply, "I just tried to open you!"

"Well yes, but you didn't say 'Hello' first," the door said simply.

"Not saying hello isn't that rude!" Gabrielle said defensively.

"It's very rude, I'm sure you say hello to bunches of people, but what? Are doors just not good enough?" The door said with an offended tone.

Gabrielle thought for a second and then shouted, "I'm not going to get in an argument with a stupid door about the mistreatment of doors!" She kicked the door hard and then with a laughing cackle, a stunted creature came flying out of the door flew in a few circles around her and then shot at her like a bullet screaming, "Peevesy's going to get you!"

Gabrielle screamed and started to run as fast as she could away from the demon. She took many turns and ran through several doors and hallways before she finally stopped in a closed room, breathing heavily. She was in a small bathroom now, but she wasn't alone. On the floor, unconscious was a pale-haired boy with a pointed face. Dressed in robes with green lining and a silver serpent embroidered over the heart, she could see that he was in the Slytherin house. She could see a nasty gash across his head which was leaking blood at a steady pace. Gabrielle's eyes widened, she couldn't just leave the boy, and she hadn't the faintest clue as to where the Hospital Wing was. Luckily, she knew enough about non-magical healing to at least stem the flow of blood coming out of the boys head. Her magical knowledge was very limited, but thankfully, she knew the spell she needed. She propped the boys head up on her book bag, and then got her wand out and cut a large segment out of the bottom of the boys robes. Hurrying to the sink, she dampened part of the robe and used it to clean the wound, when she finished, she wrapped the dry part of the robes tightly around the wound. Once it was tied securely around his head, she got a handful of cold water and splashed it on his face until finally he stirred.

"My head," he said, his face in a grimace. He raised his hand and felt the wrappings, and he slowly opened his eyes and saw Gabrielle standing a short distance away.

"Are you ok?" she asked, "I found you unconscious and bleeding so I tried to fix you!" She gave him a winning smile.

"I am now," he said slowly, still looking at her, "I thought I was done for."

Gabrielle smiled at him, "What's your name?"

It took him a moment to answer, "Draco Mal- erm… Matthes."

Gabrielle wasn't sure if he was being completely truthful, but she decided not to press on it, instead she said, "You might want to go to the nurse."

Draco nodded and got up, "Good idea," he said walking to the exit, but he stopped once he crossed the threshold and turned back to Gabrielle, "And thanks, by the way, for saving me." He walked off without another word.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Well I found this laying around in my save files, and to be honest, even though it has been like a year since I last updated the story (hell, last logged into fanfiction even) , I've thought about this story quite a bit, and I was surprised to see all the reviews, still reading them too! By the way, I read through this chapter and noticed I forgot the French accents, don't really want to fix that unless you guys like it… Might make the story harder to read. This chapter is meant to give a different perspective on Gabrielle, you already know she overreacts and is extremely emotional, and I'm going to show a different side of her that I mention briefly in Chapter 1.

"Ok, are you ready Gabrielle?" Harry asked as he climbed out of the portrait hole, where Gabrielle was waiting.

"Yup," Gabrielle said smiling, her smile widened and she added, "I'm ready for a lot of things."

Harry looked at her funny and asked, "What do you mean?"

Gabrielle sighed, disappointed that Harry didn't catch on, "Nevermind, let's go."

"Alright then," said Harry, leading her down the staircase, to the second floor where they entered an empty classroom.

"Ok, well, first thing it says I need to teach you is the enlargement charm," said Harry, scanning over the list he had brought with him.

"I'm sure you don't need that spell Harry," giving him another bright smile.

"Actually, it's really useful, I use it tons," said Harry, pulling his wand out.

Gabrielle's smile faded as she realized Harry failed to pick up on another one of her innuendos, she pulled her wand out too and they began to practice.

"I just can't get it!" Gabrielle said looking frustrated.

"You aren't waving your wand right," he said, after watching Gabrielle fail to enlarge her marble a seventh time, "Like this, _Engorgio_!" he waved his wand and the marble grew to five times its normal size.

Gabrielle tried again and failed, but she gave Harry a small smile and said, "Show my arms what to do."

"Erm… Ok," Harry said, he walked behind her and reached his hand out to grab her wrist, he then blushed, pulled his hand back and moved so he was next to her.

'_Why is he so daft!' _Gabrielle screamed to herself '_If I get any bolder I'll be kissing him!'_

She must have looked pretty upset, because Harry frowned and said, "Don't be upset, it's a pretty tough spell, especially for someone your age."

The last sentence ringed through her ears many times… Someone your age… That was never good to hear, it meant that Harry saw her as nothing more than a little girl. She was able to keep her composure and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well for an eight year old, you're doing a very good job!" Harry said encouragingly.

Tears formed at Gabrielle's eyes, "I'M NINE!" and she ran out of the classroom, leaving Harry in the room, wondering how everything went downhill.

The first thing Gabrielle did was run down to the Beauxbaton carriage and up to Fleur's room where she slammed her fist against the door crying her sister's name. There was no reply, and a young boy from her school approached her, he had to be only a little older than her maybe around 11. He must have been one of the students who won the contest at the school. Although only people eligible to participate in the Triwizard tournament were allowed to come to Hogwarts (Gabrielle came because her sister had insisted), Madame Maxime hosted a contest allowing ten students from any level to come and watch.

Gabrielle turned around moved him out of the way and sat down on the couch grumpily. The boy followed and sat next to her, speaking in French the boy said, "_Hello, I'm Louis, you are Gabrielle DeLacour, correct?"_

Gabrielle nodded and the boy asked, "_What's wrong?"_

Gabrielle sighed and looked at the boy, "_It's really not important_."

The guy looked at her for a few seconds and replied, "_I hate to see a beautiful face cry."_

Gabrielle smiled sweetly, imagining Harry had said that, but then she remembered he hadn't and grumbled.

Louis inched closer to her and said, "_You really should cheer up, it's a beautiful day."_

Gabrielle noticed his slight movement and she moved away. She smiled sadly at him and got up, "_Look, you're really sweet, but you're just not my type. Sorry."_

Louis sat there stunned as Gabrielle got up and left the carriage. She walked up to the castle, still upset, but slowly recovering. She figured she'd just head up to the Great Hall and eat some food, she always thought better when she was eating. She entered into the castle, and to her surprise, the entrance hall was empty, and as she headed to the Great Hall doors, she heard a familiar voice come from upstairs. She quickly hid in the shadows.

"Blimey mate, sounds like she's lost her marbles." _It is Ron, but who are they talking about_?

Harry's voice replied: "I don't know, I don't know even know what I said! I told her she did a good job and she just broke down and left. Where is Hermione? She'll know." _Oh, they are talking about me, _Gabrielle thought glumly.

"Don't worry about it, seems like she's flipping out over everything, she'll get over it. But anyways, you need to ask Fleur out! I bet you actually have a chance, you're the Hogwarts champion, a star Quidditch player, AND you're helping her sister, she couldn't possible say no!" After he finished, there was no response, she saw the entrance doors of the castle open from her vantage point then close. She couldn't follow them. But she had heard enough, Ron was right, why would someone like Harry ever choose her over her mature, stunning, beautiful, and powerful sister?

She stormed into the Great Hall, tears running down her cheek and she started to eat. This was how Fleur found her when she walked in, taking small nibbles out of a piece of bread.

"Gabby, is something wrong?" Fleur asked, concerned.

Gabrielle got up and stormed over to her sister, more tears rolling down her face. She started to hit her sister weakly in the stomach while crying "_It's not fair_!"

"_What's not fair_?" Her sister responded.

_"You!"_ Gabrielle quickly told Fleur everything she had heard in rapid French.

Fleur was silent, "_You know I'd never do that to you, right?"_

Gabrielle nodded weakly, "_But it doesn't change the fact that he likes you!"_

"_You never heard him say that!"_

Gabrielle laughed coldly, "_I didn't have to! Look at the facts! Me, a little, immature, 9 year-old girl who's 'lost her marbles' and then you, the champion of the school, and the girl that every guy dreams of! There is no chance AT ALL that he has ANY feelings for me, when I have YOU as my competition."_ Her voice had risen as she ranted, and then she finished it off "_No guy will EVER like me with you as my sister Fleur! EVER!"_

"_See Gabrielle, this is what I'm talking about, you always say that kind of thing when it isn't true! Do you not remember Louis? I overheard him telling a friend about your conversation a while back, he thought you were the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, but then you shot him down cold. You can't go around pretending no one likes you when you just reject everyone that does!"_

"_I don't care about Louis! This is about Harry, and he likes YOU!"_ Gabrielle screamed.

Fleur grabbed her sister's shoulders_, "Calm down, Gabby! I really don't think he does, he got you the present, and did you know he hasn't even talked to me for days? Just give it time, and try not to lose yourself. You're going to scare him off for good if you keep acting like that around him."_

Gabrielle thought for a minute, _"Really? He talked to me yesterday."_

Fleur smiled at her, "_See_?" she gave her sister a hug, "_Next lesson, go back to him, and don't try to hit on him like you did last time and PLEASE, no matter what you hear, don't break down. If you feel you must, don't do it in front of him, he's not going to want to be with a girl who can't control her emotions."_

"_Thanks Fleur,"_ Gabrielle said, still somber, "_I'm sorry I attacked you, I was really upset."_

"_Don't worry about Gabby, and don't forget what I told you."_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I was surprised to see a few familiar names reviewing on my most recent chapter. Nice to see some of my first reviewers are still around haha. _

_Dogs1954 – thanks! And yeah, this one only took a month haha, I could have done it quicker, I'm sure, but I was on trips for two weeks _

_Hivedragon – Yeah, back for now haha, not going to make any promises though._

_Etrg – I plan to fix that stuff with this chapter. When I wrote those first few chapters, I had never thought about that, I address it in one of the later chapters, but I had been too lazy to fix it :/_

_Slytherin66 – Thanks for the feedback! I figured that Harry would be kind of clueless about it all, from what I picked up in the books, Harry is pretty dense around girls even his own age. _

Over the next few weeks, Gabrielle took Fleur's words to heart. She hadn't started crying once around Harry and the lessons had gone fairly quickly from extremely to awkward to fairly comfortable. But then something horrible happened:

"Ahh, Miss Delacour, Mr. Potter, please, have a seat," said Dumbledore as Gabrielle and Harry entered his office.

They both sat down, Gabrielle was nervous, she had no idea why they were here. She and Harry hadn't done anything, but not for lack of trying. Granted, some of her advances worked, she hugged Harry several days ago, but her more serious advances all failed. He was either very oblivious to signals, or just pretending not to notice them.

"As you two know," Dumbledore said, once they had gotten comfortable, "It is the start of June, and the third task of the tournament is fast approaching. Undoubtedly, you are busy with your schoolwork Mr. Potter, and now preparation for the task will be added to your workload."

Gabrielle's heart sank; she knew where this was going.

"I believe that these lessons with Gabrielle will be too much, and her marks have gotten significantly lower," Dumbledore said, consulting the roll of parchment on his desk.

"It's not his fault!" Gabrielle exclaimed, "I've been concerned about other things!"

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, "I know you have Miss Delacour, and that is part of the reason why I believe the lessons should be cancelled."

Harry opened his mouth to say something but Dumbledore held up his hand, "Mr. Potter, your marks have fallen a bit too, but the lessons have been getting longer and longer. Didn't yesterday's lesson end at 11:30 at night?"

It had… The lesson had started at 6pm, and it was supposed to end at 8pm, but Gabrielle had kept him talking. Of course, none of it had had anything to do with the course, but it was a lot of fun.

Harry flushed red, and opened his mouth again to start explaining, but Dumbledore held his hand up once more, "No need to explain Mr. Potter, you are in no trouble, I am just expressing that it would be best for both of you if you ended the lessons."

"But professor," Harry began.

"Harry, the third task will be no easy feat, your time will be better spent elsewhere, now if you will please excuse us, I would like to have a private word with Miss Delacour."

Harry sighed and left the office, once the sound of his footsteps had faded completely, Gabrielle piped up.

"Does this mean I have no more tests?"

Dumbledore laughed, "Of course not, it merely means we must find you a new teacher."

Gabrielle stared at him, waiting, "And?"

"Before that, I'd like to talk to you about Harry."

Gabrielle turned crimson and averted her gaze.

"I know how you feel about him, and I just want you to know you are putting him in a strange position. These past few lessons, well, to be frank, you have been laying the charm very thick, Gabrielle. He is starting to grow feelings for you, and it is causing a huge mental crisis for him. You are nine Gabrielle, yes you might be part Veela, but no one is going to look at it that way. He is afraid that if he were to give in to your charm, he would be ostracized by his friends and his peers, and he would be. So please Gabrielle, lay off the charm, don't make him choose."

Gabrielle looked up, her face still burning red, "Does that mean I can't talk to him anymore?" she asked, her voice small.

Dumbledore shook his head, "You can talk to him, Gabrielle, just don't pressure him like you have been."

Dumbledore let the words sink in for a while, and changed the subject, his voice suddenly becoming much more business like, "now your new teacher. Naturally, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice and put you alone with a male student," Gabrielle turned even more crimson.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore said, "I am left with very little choice, only one person has offered to teach you until the end of year, and that is Severus Snape."

Dumbledore looked genuinely sorry as a look of alarm filled Gabrielle's face. She had heard plenty of stories about him from Harry, and countless other students. She had never met him, but apparently, he was terrifying, intimidating, and cruel.

Gabrielle looked on the verge of tears, and Dumbledore told her delicately, "I have talked to Severus, he promised me he would be nice."

Dumbledore looked at the clock on his desk, "You should probably head down to the dungeons and meet Professor Snape and start your first lesson."

Gabrielle nodded solemnly and left the office, and to her great surprise she saw Harry and Ron not far down the hall. She ran up to them and beamed.

"Hey tater tot," Ron said as she came up. After officially meeting Ron last week during a lesson with Harry, he had taken to calling her tater tot because she was so much smaller than him. She wasn't particularly fond of the nickname, but at least he was acknowledging her now.

She ignored him, and asked, "Can you guys take me to the dungeons?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, Dumbledore told me that I still have to have lessons, and I am going to be taught in the dungeons by Professor Snape."

Both Harry and Ron cringed, "Wow, tough luck, tater tot" Ron said.

"I'm so sorry Gabrielle, I wish I had taught you better," Harry said, ignoring Ron, "I feel like it's my fault, your marks have gone down and now you have to be taught by Snape."  
Gabrielle gave him a soft smile, "It's not your fault, you were teaching fine, I just didn't want to pay attention. I wanted to spend our time together doing more entertaining activities"

Gabrielle inhaled, and she smelt the extremely strong scent of vanilla. Damn, she thought to herself, she had already broken her promise to Dumbledore and it hardly been five minutes. She looked into Harry's eyes and saw they were slightly unfocused, she quickly strained her mind, forcing her body to turn off her charm. She saw Harry's eyes refocus and even Ron looked dazed. During the awkward silence that followed, Gabrielle piped up, smiling, "Well? Dungeons?"

"Oh," Harry said, blinking hard several times, "Right, right, this way."

Harry, Ron, and Gabrielle walked to the Grand Staircase, down to the Entrance Hall, and then down into the dungeons. They stopped a short ways in and told her, "Just follow this corridor, it will take you to Snape's office. I don't think Snape would like it to much if he saw you with us."

Gabrielle proceeded down the hall as Harry and Ron exited the dungeon, examining her skin as she went. It was glowing softly in the dimly lit corridor much to her surprise, Fleur was right, she really was maturing, and fast. Her charm had never been that powerful, she smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to tell Fleur! She hardly noticed when she reached the door that was Snape's office. She held up her fist to knock but before she could bring it down, an icy voice said, "Enter."

The smile instantly wiped from her face, she entered the dark, dreary office and examined. There were all sorts of various potions on the many shelves, some even marked with skulls. Before she could fully take in the room, the voice said, "Have a seat."

Her eyes snapped to the desk and saw the speaker, a tall, pale man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. His hand was beckoning lazily to the only free chair in the room. Gabrielle sat down slowly.

He stared at her for a few seconds and said, his voice soft but cold, "I am so thrilled," he drawled, "to get the opportunity to teach one of Potter's fan girls… But I must say, I hope you prove to be more intelligent than him."

He glanced down at a roll of parchment, "But these marks certainly say otherwise. My my, I think even Potter's first potion was better than this."

Gabrielle flushed, embarrassed, but didn't say anything.

Snape stared at her for a few long seconds, and then nodded, "At least you don't have Potter's mouth."

"Wand out." Snape ordered.

Gabrielle pulled her wand out of her robe and held it in her shaking hand, but just as Snape was about to speak, a knock reverberated through the room. Snape snarled, "What is it?"

Gabrielle turned around to see a pale, blonde haired boy enter the room. He looked at her, and a flash of recognition crossed his face. She remembered him too, he was the boy that had been hurt, Draco Matthes if she remembered correctly.

"Madame Pomfrey sent me, Crabbe has landed himself in the hospital wing. She wanted to know if you could send up some ambrosia."

Snape nodded curtly, "Very well, Malfoy," he waved his wand and a vial from a far shelf flew into his hand. "I'll take it to her, Gabrielle, stay here until I get back."

Gabrielle's eyes widened, Malfoy? She could have sworn he said Matthes that day when she found him.

"Malfoy?" she muttered as she stared at Draco.

Draco didn't respond immediately, he took a step forward and Gabrielle took a quick step back. She had heard of the Malfoys, the father, Lucius, was busy passing many part-human restrictions. _The Ministry up in Great Britain isn't as friendly with part-humans as down here in France _is what daddy had told her and Fleur before they left. _Be careful girls, please, the Malfoy's are behind it all, Lucius would just love to arrest two foreign part-humans._

Malfoy sighed, "Listen, I just want to thank you again for helping me a few weeks ago, I owe you… I don't know if I would have been found in time if you hadn't been there."

"Why do you hate part-humans?" Gabrielle asked quietly, her big blue eyes staring into him.

Malfoy hesitated, "I don't hate you."

Before Gabrielle could respond, he left the office, leaving her alone. With some time to think, Gabrielle pondered the fact that Draco might like her. After a while of thinking, she figured that he didn't. Perhaps she came to this conclusion more to reassure herself than anything else, but it makes sense. Malfoy couldn't pretend for a second that it would be possible for him to be seen in public, let alone date, a nine-year-old part veela. It would destroy his reputation, his father's reputation, and his whole family name. Gabrielle figured that at the most, Draco thought she was pretty, and she had to admit, Draco was a very good looking guy. Nothing on Harry of course, she would never turn her back from him, but it did make her slightly happier upon Snape's return.

There was only one word to describe the lesson with Snape. Hell. Every time Gabrielle was unable to cast a spell she should have known, or answered a simple fact incorrectly, Snape jumped to the mark, insulting, not only Harry's teaching abilities, but his personality. The time seemed to drag by, but finally, the two hours was up, and Snape ended the lesson (after telling her she almost as bad at potions as Harry was) by giving her homework, more homework than she had ever had before. By the next lesson, which was in two days, she was supposed to have five spells practiced and mastered, and three essays written. One about moonstones, one about an ancient goblin revolt, and the last about flobberworms. He told her that he didn't want to give her so much homework (however the nasty smirk on his face said otherwise), but due to Harry's abysmal teaching skills, which were worse than his potions skills, he felt he had no choice. She collected her things, and trudged out of Snape's office.


	9. Chapter 9

Teufel1987 – I had reason for using tater tot, Captain Shoulah nailed it on the head in fact. Tot is used to refer to small things, but you bring up a good point in the fact I never thought about the origin of the food. And I knew Snape was breaking character a bit when I wrote that part, but I felt he was the most interesting character to use, and it was such a small break in character compared to some of the other things I've had to do.

SimFlyer – The thing is,Harry isn't a bad teacher. Gabrielle just didn't care one bit about what he was teaching her. As a result, she failed the exams.

Slytherin66 – Haha, don't worry, this is harry/gabrielle not gabrielle/malfoy. Im not going to change my mind halfway through the story haha.

Captain Shoulah – you bring up many good points and actually read my mind on several things, there were a couple things you may have looked to deeply at, but thanks a lot for the review, it was very interesting to read. It's great to know what you analyzed from the story! Thanks for the review

Penseln – Thanks for reviewing! Not going to say anything, because I don't want to spoil the plot. But like I said to Slytherin66, this is not Gabrielle/Malfoy.

Tashie – Thanks a bunch! I've been trying very hard with the characterization, glad to know it is good! But honestly, part of the reason I abandoned the story for a year was because the plot was kind of aimless to me… I've finally worked it all out in my head, I actually know how the story will end! But I'm glad it seems like there is a solid plot !

Alpha's Opinianated Law – Well haha, she might be 9, but she is Veela, which is kind of why I included the innuendos. I was trying to imply that a 9 year old Veela is more physically and mentally mature than a 9 year old human girl would be. Thanks for the review, glad you like it!

WhattheDevilisgoingonhere – I plan to! And thanks for the review!

Lessons with Snape were very tiring, Gabrielle was up late each night trying to finish the work he had assigned her. She barely had time to talk to Fleur, let alone see Harry. She had managed to talk to her sister once in the past few days, and that had been to tell her about the charm she had accidentally used on Ron and Harry. Fleur confirmed what Gabrielle had though, she was getting more mature. As pleased as she was to hear that, it was short lived when the toll of her lessons with Snape finally kicked in. In a couple of words, they were horrible and unrewarding, every few days she went down to his dark, depressing dungeon turning in the work she had been assigned. And every few days, Snape would hand her back what she had last turned in. They were never good, she was lucky to scrape grades above a 50% no matter how hard she tried. The weeks passed agonizingly slow, but finally she could see the light at the end of the road.

It was the morning of the 23rd of June, the day that Gabrielle was scheduled to take her final exams which were to be administered by Madame Maxime. She was both elated and terrified. Thrilled that finally, no more lessons, no more Snape, and the best part of all no more work! Not to mention, she might get a chance to talk to Harry before the Third Task, which was the next day. But as happy as she was, she dressed herself slowly, dreading the exam she was about to go take.

She walked out of the Beauxbaton carriage, squinting her eyes, the sun was just rising over the Forbidden Forest. She trudged to the castle, her feet getting heavier the closer she got to the school. Madame Maxime should be waiting just behind the doors to escort her to the empty classroom on the third floor where the exams would be given. The thought of a sheet of parchment covered in questions she couldn't recall filled her head. She tried to shake it out, but it kept coming back, she didn't want to think about what would happen if she failed the exams. Her parents were very strict when it came to grades, the good marks she made last year were only decent in their eyes. 'You could have done better if you worked a bit harder' they always said. She couldn't imagine how they would react if she brought home a failing grade, it would be the first time, Fleur had never failed.

Before she knew it, her hand was resting on the door to the school. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door to see the large form of Madame Maxime with a stack of papers in her hand. Gabrielle gave a small curtsy of respect and wordlessly, Madame Maxime beckoned her to follow. Gabrielle was led up to an empty classroom with only two desks in it that were facing each other. They both sat down, in silence, Madame Maxime handed her the exams.

Several hours later, Gabrielle left the classroom while Madame Maxime stayed behind to collect the papers. It could have been much worse, Gabrielle thought to herself. The exams weren't nearly as hard as Snape's lessons, leaving her with a sense of satisfaction.

"How'd you do?"

Gabrielle turned around and saw Harry walking towards her, alone. He gave her a small smile, but she could see his face was strained. The third task was really taking its toll, she wasn't surprised. The same was happening to Fleur, she was a lot more irritable and a few hairs on her head were even out of place.

Gabrielle shrugged, "I think I did alright, I don't think I failed."

"Well that's always good," Harry replied.

Gabrielle nodded, and after a small awkward silence, asked him "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

It was Harry's turn to shrug, "I'm not sure how to prepare, to be honest, Hermione has been helping me learn a bunch of spells, but that's about it. But I sure can't wait for this to be done with. I was just heading to the library to do some more studying with Hermione, actually."

"Oh," Gabrielle said sullenly, "Well… good luck tomorrow, Harry."

He smiled weakly, "Thanks."

He turned and started to walk away, and then Gabrielle blurted out, "Wait!"

Harry stopped, surprised, and turned around, "What is it?"

Gabrielle ran up to him threw her arms around him, tears in her eyes, "Please be careful!"

Harry awkwardly patted her on the back, "Don't worry, I'll be prepared."

After a few seconds, Gabrielle withdrew and looked up at Harry who clearly felt out of place, but he gave her a reassuring smile before leaving towards the library. Biting her lip, Gabrielle began to make her way towards the carriage. She had broken her word to Dumbledore again, but she couldn't help it.

The next day Gabrielle woke with a start, after having a nightmare where she had confided to Harry that she loved him. Harry had returned her love, and said they could get married once he finished the third task, but much to her horror. Harry died during the task. Tears pouring down her face, it took her a few seconds to realize that the third task hadn't happened yet. Harry was still alive, and still didn't love her she remember with a pang. The nightmare stuck in her mind as she got dressed, what if it actually happened? What if he really did die? She shuddered as more tears came to her face, she didn't even want to imagine it. All she knew is that no guy would ever be able to replace Harry in her heart.

Fleur had already left, several of the Beauxbaton kids were no waiting in the lounge of the carriage, getting ready to leave for the Quidditch field. Gabrielle joined them, and they left the carriage for the Quidditch field. She shrugged off any attempt to include her in conversation, preferring to let her imagination wander about Harry's fate, no matter how much it hurt her.

Gabrielle took a seat in the stands and after a few minutes of waiting, the rules of the task were explained. The four contestants would be traversing a maze to find the Triwizard Cup. And then her heart gave a lurch as Harry and Cedric entered the maze. Fleur and Victor soon to follow. Gabrielle shuddered, seeing Fleur walk into the maze just reminded her: Her sister was entering this same dangerous contest and she hadn't thought a thing about it. Gabrielle was disgusted with herself, all this time she had been worrying about Harry when her own sister, her sister who had always loved her and been there for her, was risking her life just as much. Tears started to form on her eyes, what if Fleur didn't make it? How could she live with herself? Gabrielle's head was spinning and she prayed that Fleur would be alright.

Time passed, apart from the small murmurings of people, the crowd was silent and tense. Finally, something happened, a flash of silvery blonde and she saw her sister get pulled out of the maze, bedraggled and faint. It was as if a heavy load had been lifted off her shoulders, Fleur was alright! The first thing she planned to do when this was over was apologize to her sister for her behavior. She saw Fleur get led to Madame Pomfrey's tent where she disappeared. The murmuring in the crowd grew louder at the event, and the tension in the air increased ten-fold. Everyone was thinking the same thing, one contestant down.

The second was soon to follow, everyone jumped as bright bolt shot into the sky from the maze and burst into hundreds of sparks. She saw several teachers then enter the maze, and several minutes later, they came out the limp form of Victor Krum. The crowd gasped as he was led to the healer tent. The loud voice of Ludo Bagman echoed through the tense air, "Do not worry everybody, Victor is alright, he is merely unconscious!"

An audible sigh of relief went through the crowd, but people still wondered, what got him? The crowd was now expecting the Triwizard Cup to appear with its finder, either Cedric or Harry, at any moment. But that moment never came, ten minutes passed, then thirty, and then finally, an hour after Krum was pulled from the maze, there was a loud pop and the gleam of the Triwizard Cup. Harry was holding the cup in his hand, Cedric was with him. The stand erupted into cheers and applause, Gabrielle joined them. Harry had made it! But the euphoria began to die down as Harry beckoned at Cedric, screaming something she couldn't hear, tears covered his face. And then she noticed, Cedric wasn't moving. A crowd of teachers surrounded Harry and then everything else was a blur. She remembered at one point, Fleur grabbed her arm, tears rolling down her face, and dragged her away. A moment later she was in Dumbledore's office, with the headmaster.

With Fleur and Gabrielle in his office, the headmaster explained what happened (not going to bother since I assume you guys have read the book). Cedric Diggory was dead, and Harry was almost killed by an imposter teacher. Dumbledore then informed the girls that he had just finished dealing with the imposter teacher, and now his order of business was sending Fleur and Gabrielle back home.

"Your father, being a high ranking French ministry official, found about this barely an hour after it happened, and he has called for the immediate return of both of you. I have arranged this portkey," Dumbledore said, beckoning to a dirty, damaged paper cup sitting on his desk, "to take you back to France."

He let the words sink in for a few seconds and then turned to Fleur, "May I please have a word with your sister in private?"

Fleur nodded and left the office, and Dumbledore turned his blue eyes to Gabrielle.

"Amidst all of this tragedy, I daresay I do have some good news," he pulled an envelope out of his robes, with 'Gabrielle Delacour Examination Results' emblazoned across it.

She had completely forgotten about the exams after all that had happened, she took it her hand trembling and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock at the scores on the paper, not only did she pass, but she excelled with flying colors. Even better than Fleur had done!

"I do apologize once more for making your life miserable by telling Severus to tutor you, but I felt that I had no choice," Dumbledore explained, "You were a huge distraction to Harry, even more so than you might have thought. He needed you out of his life so he could prepare for the task, had he been unable to, he might have also died. And yes, Severus may have been a hard teacher, but luckily for you, he was just a tutor. None of those grades you made with him will count, only the grades on that paper matter."

"Is that why he assigned so much homework?" Gabrielle asked?

Dumbledore nodded, "Once again, I am very sorry Ms. Delacour, but I felt it had to be done."

Gabrielle couldn't help but be furious with Dumbledore, now she was going back to France where she would never see Harry again! Her father would never let her go back to England with Lord Voldemort on the loose. She didn't explode like she wanted to, her parents would be very upset with her if she was disrespectful to an adult, instead she bit her tongue and nodded, but she could feel herself about to cry. Dumbledore called Fleur back in, and several minutes later, she was back in France, being welcome by the loving embrace of her father. Once she was in her room at home, she began to cry like she never had before, Harry was now hundreds of miles away, and she would never see him again.

_Author's Note: This is NOT the end! _


End file.
